


Safer With You

by Closeted_Calliope



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, Mentions of past unhealthy relationship, Nightmares, barb gets a bit overprotective, based on a comic realbarblovinghours did, look she worries about her gf, rated T for creek being the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closeted_Calliope/pseuds/Closeted_Calliope
Summary: Barb wakes up in the middle of the night to find Poppy asking to sleep with her.This wouldn't be unusual if Poppy didn't live like a few hours away from her.
Relationships: Queen Barb/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	Safer With You

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing another parb fic where it takes place at night and they end up cuddling? It's more likely than you think lol (this one's different, the cuddling happens at barbs place this time kajshdjhDAHJKSGD) But yeah, I saw a comic by tumblr user @realbarblovinghours (their content is so epic btw) and i was inspired and now this fic is a thing. Also CW for past mentions of Creek being an toxic person to be around, nothing too severe, but I still wanted to give a heads up. Hope y'all enjoy!

Poppy's eyes shot open, tears welling up in them. 

She sighed as she gathered ahold of her surroundings and remembered where she was. 

_It was just a dream.... ___

__As she sat up in her bed, a shiver went down her spine._ _

___But why did it feel so real?_ _ _

__Her arms wrapped around herself and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to force the bad thoughts from her head._ _

It didn't really help all that much, to be honest.

She fell back onto her bed with a sigh and stared at her ceiling. She really wished that she could stop thinking about him. Usually she was pretty good about that. In fact, sometimes she'd forget he even existed!

But then, she'd have another terrible dream and she'd remember everything he did.

That was always the worst part of those nightmares: remembering that it actually happened.

She turned in her bed, looking at the pictures on her nightstand. Out of all the pictures in the various miniature frames, her eyes fell on the middlest picture. Where his picture used to be, she'd placed a picture of Branch, and then after the world tour, she'd added a picture of Barb, too. That way she could have all the people she cared about in one spot, with those most important to her in the middle.

She involuntarily reached out and touched the picture. 

She knew she could go talk to Branch about it, he'd always been there when she needed him most. But she also knew that he was spending the night at Lownote Jones', and she was gonna feel really bad if she interrupted their little sleepover date. He'd tell here that he didn't mind, that her feeling safe was more important, but she just couldn't get herself to do it.

And Barb......

Poppy contemplated this. Barb was probably asleep right now, after a long day of rocking out and doing queenly duties. 

But also, rock trolls went to sleep a lot later than other genres, right? 

But it was already midnight; by the time Poppy got there, it would be at least 2 AM. 

But she hadn't seen Barb in weeks, because they'd both been so busy with queen stuff. Not to mention, Barb had specifically told her that if she needed here, she was welcome to come over whenever and she would drop everything for her.

Poppy threw off her covers and peeled herself out of bed before she could talk herself out of it.

She needed to grab herself a critterbike and head for Volcano Rock City.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Barb..."

Barb stirred in her dreamless sleep, not really reaching consciousness yet 

"Baaaarb...." A pair of hands reached out and gently shook her.

"Hngggg....." She still remained asleep.

There was a sigh, followed by even more vigorous shaking.

"Barb Barb, Barb, Barb, Baaaaaaarb..."

"Huh... wha- wha's goin' on?" Barb mumbled, barely aware of what was happening. 

She rubbed her eyes and found a pink figure standing in front of her bed. Of course, she only knew one person that pink.

"P-Poppy? Is... Izzat you?"

Poppy looked down at Barb apologetically. "I, uh, I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you tonight?"

Barb gained enough coherency to realize a gaping issue with this: Poppy wasn't supposed to be here right now. 

She stared up at her girlfriend, incredulous. "Did... did you really come all the way out.... to Volcano Rock City... _just_ to tell me you had a nightmare and wanna cuddle?"

Poppy pursed her lips and admitted, ".....Maybe..."

Barb processed this for a moment then shrugged. "Yeah, alright, get in here," she grumbled, lifting up her blankets enough for Poppy to slip in.

Poppy beamed as she climbed into the bed and immediately clung to Barb like a monkey on a branch.

Barb chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Can't believe you came all the way here just to snuggle," she mumbled. 

"You've visited me for smaller reasons before," Poppy reminded here as she snuggled up into her shoulder. "Remember once you came all the way to Pop Village just because you wanted a kiss?"

Barb snorted at the memory. "Oh yeah. In my defense, though, I hadn't seen you in like, 3 months because of all our queen stuff and your Trollstopia stuff, so I think I deserved a little kiss."

Poppy smiled and planted a quick peck on Barb's chin. "You deserve more kisses than I could ever dream to give you."

"I mean, you could certainly try."

Poppy felt a warm hand cup around her cheek and pull her in, a smooch landing right on her forehead. She sighed and snuggled closer to Barb. It was almost enough to make her forget about her nightmare.

Almost.

Barb felt as Poppy tensed a little bit in her grasp.

"What's wrong?"

Poppy didn't say anything, just buried her face in Barb's chest.

"I won't pressure you to tell me about it, but you know I'm always here if you wanna talk, right?"

Poppy hesitated for a moment. "You remember when I told you about my ex, Creek, right?"

Barb scowled. Of course she remembered; how could she possibly forget? That pig deserved to have his butt removed so she could wear it around like a rhinestone slipper, the atrocities he'd committed!

She didn't say that though, simply nodded.

"He was in my nightmare..."

Barb pulled Poppy a bit tighter and asked, "What happened?"

"I.... I don't want to bother you... it's kind of silly-"

"Hey," Barb assured her, gently lifting Poppy's chin up so she could look her in the eyes, "it's not stupid. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but I care about your feelings, and I want you to feel safe.

Poppy smiled sadly and nodded, burying here face back in Barb's chest as she continued, "He'd come back and tried to tell me that he was sorry."

'What did you tell him?"

"I told him sorry wasn't gonna cut it, considering he tried to kill everyone he's ever known just to save his own skin," Poppy chuckled humorlessly.

Still, Barb couldn't help but smile. "That's my girl."

"Yeah, he didn't like that very much, so he started digging into all the nice things he's done for me before; the parties, the meditation sessions, the secrets he kept for me. He tried to turn it around on me and tell me that I was really the villain here."

"And what did you say to that?"

"I told him that his charisma didn't work on me anymore and, simply put, to piss off."

Barb chuckled and kissed the top of her head. Dream Poppy knew what was up.

"But then...."

Oh yeah, of course there was a 'but'; something that made it go from a funny dream where Poppy told off her ex for being the actual worst to something that upset Poppy so much, she had to come all the way over from Pop Village to see her.

Poppy's voice grew very quiet as she continued, "He.. he told me that he was still in cahoots with Chef, that bergen that tried to get all the others to eat us, a-and that he was gonna bring her back to Pop Village and have her... a-and..." Poppy couldn't finish, but Barb understood.

"That slimy dirtbag," she muttered, gently stroking her fingers through Poppy's hair in an attempt to soothe her. 

"And he said.... he said the only way to get him to call her off was if I.... was if I agreed to..." Poppy was crying a little bit now as she struggled to get the words out. "...was if I agreed to marry him, and if I didn't, th-then the blood of my people... would be on my..."

"Oh, baby," Barb cooed, her heart breaking at the sound of Poppy's shaky breaths, "I'm so sorry."

She let Poppy cry into her chest for a bit, stroking her hair and whispering comforting words into her ear. She felt absolutely horrible that she couldn't just take this pain away from her, but she couldn't. That just wasn't how these things worked. Sometimes the best thing you can do to help someone in pain is be there and support them while they're suffering.

So she just held her girlfriend until her tears steadily stopped falling and her cries were little more than the occasional sniffle.

They lay there in silence for a moment, just existing in each other's presence, when Poppy whispered, "I don't want him to come back."

"He won't. I'll make sure of it."

"Barb-"

"No seriously, Poppy," Barb insisted, looking down at her girlfriend with a seriousness she rarely saw. "If he so much as looks at you, so much as _thinks_ about you, I'm going to rip him a new one."

Poppy sighed. "I don't want you to get hurt if he tries to pull something sneaky, honey. I don't know what I'd do if he..."

"Hey, I'm a strong troll. I tried to take over all of music, in case you forgot," Barb pointed out with a smirk.

Poppy couldn't help but giggle at that. "How could I forget? It's how I met the most handsome troll in the entire world."

"Oh, so you think I'm handsome now?"

"You know, just a little bit, don't let it go to your head now."

Barb chuckled, moving her hand down out of Poppy's hair to rest in the small of her back as she continued, "I'm just saying, Creek's gonna have to get through me if he wants to get to you.

"But, Barb-"

"I'm telling you, Popsqueak, he could tear this kingdom down brick by brick, as long as I'm here, he's not getting anywhere near you."

Poppy didn't say anything, but Barb noticed her arms tightening around her ever so slightly.

"Is that why you came here? Instead of seeing Branch or something?"

"Branch was on a sleepover date. I didn't want to interrupt."

"Ah. Well, I'm sure he wouldn't allow anything to happen to you either, considering how overly paranoid he is."

"He's not overly paranoid, he's a reasonable amount of paranoid."

Barb snorted, "You keep telling yourself that, babe. But it's true; we're not gonna let anything happen to you."

"Yeah, I know," Poppy said as she looked up at Barb. "I always know I'll be safe when I'm with you."

Barb felt her heart melt at Poppy's words. She felt safe with her? Even after all thee trouble she caused with the world tour? 

She brushed a stray hair from Poppy's face and reminded her, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Barb," came the reply as Poppy leaned in to meet her lips.

The kiss was quick, barely more than a few seconds, but it still got an unspoken promise across: _I'm here for you_.

As she pulled away, Barb mumbled, "You should probably get to sleep. You've had a long night."

Poppy opened her mouth to argue, but an involuntary yawn popped out instead. "Okay, I guess," she murmured, snuggling up closer to Barb.

Barb pressed a quick kiss to the top of Poppy's head. "Goodnight, Poppy."

Poppy just barely managed to mumble, "G'night...." as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

Interestingly enough, Creek didn't show up in any more of her dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit shorter than my usual oneshot, and my brain is telling mee that it's bad, but I'm going to post it nonetheless bc sometimes you need to write bad fics; it's part of the artistic process. Regardless of my own feelings about this one, I hope you all enjoyed it! I'll see you in the next one!
> 
> -CC


End file.
